


Don't Keep Me Guessing

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Bad Poetry, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Love Poems, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The Ballad Of Mulder and Scully a.k.a. The letter Scully found slipped under her door on their wedding day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this tumblr post ](http://ohyeahdavidduchovny.tumblr.com/post/152431884704)

The sun's coming up, it's a new day,  
Don't keep me guessing, please, not today. 

Tomorrow I'll give you the stars from the north  
Or dig a hole all the way through to the other side of the world  
Bring you next weeks' paper or a wave that washed off the shore.  
Today I want nothing unusual, I want the norm.

I don't want anything special, not anymore  
To have and to hold you is everything and more  
To find you, was the best thing the fate ever brought  
To keep you, will make a man forget why he fought 

Why are we doing this? Is it still us?  
Will it change anything and what if it does?  
Do I need you tied to me with a golden knot?  
Not like I will ever want anyone more.

No rom-com cliché was ever our fate,  
No happily ever after till the end of our days.  
No fade with the sunset and credits roll,  
Just constant struggle for years, but not a day more.

From now on no more ditching, not like before,  
No midnight phone calls from jail or the morgue,  
No hunts through the woods for monsters or worse,  
No weeks at the hospital, no psych wards, no more.

We've both lost so much, fought hard, but what for?  
For lies and deceptions, truths no one cared for?  
Idealists we were, they didn't make us this way.  
But by some kind of a miracle we're still here, to stay.

I found my truth in you,  
My touchstone, my love  
All I have left is one question.  
One I asked you before.

Will you accept this silly few words,  
And meet me at noon outside your door?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Forgive my going completely off-character for this one, it's my last entry for OFF.  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments; it all means the world to me.


End file.
